The Second Sun
by kelly114
Summary: This is a story about Zuko and Vande, an oc, and how they over come secretes and hard times. How even though their views are so different, they both learn to let destiny and fate play it's part in theirs lives and pull them together.
1. Saving the Avatar

BTW: I started writing this a while back, before Toph, but I didn't want to change it and add all the changes, but I'm reading through each chapter and fixing it up a little.

* * *

The Second Sun

The Avatar walked down the streets of the earth town Tarrain. He had a growing sickening feeling the second he had landed Appa in the nearby forest. He had told Katara and Sokka to stay at camp because of it. The feeling that they were being followed couldn't be shaken, but that wasn't all, so he didn't want to risk getting them in trouble at the town.

He was in a hurry to find the things Katara had said they needed and get out of Tarrain. He wasn't talking to anyone, and his senses were perked. He was ready.

"They saw him land his beast nearby. He has to be in the town." Aang heard a low voice say from somewhere behind him. He spun around to see two fire nation solders standing only three feet away. They didn't see him now. But it was literally only seconds until they did. His only escape would be to run for it now, but surely they would bring way to much attention to him. But it was to late anyway. The solders feeling his stare looked at him.

"There he is. GRAB HIM!" One shouted.

Aang ran for it, barely missing there grip. He could hear two pounding footsteps behind him, but they were fading. He made a sharp turn down a random ally, and about thirty feet into it he realized it was a dead end. He stared up at the tall brick wall in front of him.

"Do you hate irony?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

The avatar spun around. "Zuko." He muttered.

"I have you right where I want you." The prince growled. Him and his men were closing in.

The avatar raised his hands getting ready to fight, but was taken aback when Zuko started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you fight your way out of this?" Zuko raised his hand and flicked it forward. This motion distracted Aang from the man on the other side of Zuko. He had lifted a dart and through it at the avatar hitting him in the arm.

Aang felt his body go numb/ He had been hit by a poison dart. He dropped to the floor unable to move. He could hear Zuko laughing, and see him coming even closer.

"I've waited a long time for this Avatar." He told him, only six feet away and getting closer.

Aang suddenly heard the strange voice of a women, and it sounded like it came from above the brick wall behind him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to keep waiting." It said. And a figure jumped down from behind him, landing between him and Zuko.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked angrily.

"You can call my Vande." She bowed. Her body was in silhouette from the sun setting behind the wall, and nobody could really see her well.

"Vande?" Zukos voice sounded different. Not scared, but shocked.

"Yes." A smile could be heard in her voice.

"Why are you helping him?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"Because I believe it is the right thing to do." She answered.

"You know him, then?" Zuko continued to asking questions.

"No." She said again.

"Are you THE Vande? The one that all nation have been looking for, for years?" There was an interest in his voice now.

"I might be…" She answered.

"So if I bring you with the Avatar…" But he was suddenly cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Prince Zuko I like your way of thinking." It was another familiar voice to the Avatar. It was Zhao.

Zuko spun around to look at him. "What are you doing here?" Zuko roared.

"Why Prince Zuko, the very same thing you're doing. And Young Vande is going to be a nice bonus for the Fire Lord don't you think?" he said stepping closer to Vande, who didn't move at all.

"Do you think you scare me Zhao?" Vande asked calmly.

"Yes." He answered.

"ZHAO! Back off. I found them first!" Zuko shouted in rage.

"Are you forgetting that I'm your superior now? You have no power to tell me that." Zhao laughed coldly. "Now I order you to take you men and vacate the area immediately.

Zuko didn't move.

Zhao waved his hand at him and half of Zukos Soldiers forced Zuko to leave, but before Zuko put of a small fight, but really he knew there was nothing he could do about it. His men followed him out. The whole time Zhao watched. However Vande did not.

She knelt next to the avatar. "You are Aang? You are the avatar?" She asked.

He nodded faintly. He could finally see her face. She looked sixteen or so, maybe fifteen. She had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and her bangs were cut at a slant to cover her left eyes. And her eyes, they were the colors of the sun set. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. But just by looking at her, he knew she was a firebender. He was the avatar, he could tell.

"I have the antidote for the poison he gave you. Luckily I knew what he was up too. Here…" She said pulling out a bottle. She opened it and dispensed a drop or two in his mouth. He could already feel it working.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"There's know time for that now. I'm sure if you asked your friends they will know my name. Keep this…" She said handing him her bottle. "Just remember that whatever your friends tell you, the stories are wrong. I was framed."

"What?" Aang looked confused.

"Don't worry about it." She assured him.

"You're the one that was following me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm a threat I swear. I just had to help you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it was my destiny to end the war, just ask your friends. But when things went wrong, I never gave up. I had to find a why to help, then you came, the avatar. So I knew I would have to find a way to help YOU. I would die to help you." She said.

He just stared at her.

"You have to go now, fly over the wall know when there not looking. I'll hold them off." She said, backing away from him.

"How will you get out?" He asked.

"I'll find a way, now go." She said pointing at the wall. And he did. He jumping from side to side then leaped over the wall to safety.

He had been out of sight for five seconds when Zuko was gone and Zhao turned around.

"The Avatar! WHERE IS THE AVATAR!" He ordered.

Vande shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine…"

He turned around to the remaining men. "Find him!"

But before one man could take a step, a fireball blazed the air, followed by many others. They were fierce deadly. And it took all concentration by the soldiers and Zhao to block them.

And with that the battle began.

It took a long time to end, and the victors switched back and forth for some time. First it would be Vande, then Zhao and his men, then Vande again and so on and so forth.

However Vande was out number and it took its toll. Zhao flew her against the wall and that ended it for her. She hit her head on the wall, and everything went black.


	2. The Stories

Vande awoke to the sound of a steel door slamming shut. She opened her eyes slowly, but couldn't see a thing in the dark. For a moment she had forgotten what had happened, but the sudden stinging in her head when she sat up reminded her. She was covered in burn marks, bruises, and cuts. Also every muscle in her body hurt.

She let out a soft sigh, and crossed her legs beneath her and waited for her eyes to adjust. She shivered in the cold. It was to cold for her to firebend her way out of this. She let out another sigh. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"I suppose you're going to start to cry aren't you." She recognized it as the voice of the man she had saved the Avatar from, not Zhao but the other one.

"Crying wouldn't make the situation any different. No point in wasting water." She shrugged. She had now idea where he was, but she was sure that he was somewhere to the left of her, and that's where she looked when she talked.

Her eyes were starting adjust now and she could see metal bars almost surrounding her completely except for behind her, which was solid metal. There were a lot of cells, but for what she could see, she and this man were the only occupants. She could barely see his outline.

"Good logic." He sounded like he did want to continue the conversation, but she didn't care.

"I know we met earlier, but I don't think I got your name." She said.

"Oh…" He muttered.

She laughed. Shocking for a person in her situation, and it made him look over at her. "Fine then, you don't have to tell me."

He was quiet for a second then said. "It's Zuko."

"Prince?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her, looking fully away trying to end the conversation.

Vande got the hint and ignored him as well. She stood up slowly and started to walk around her cell. It was very small. At the most five feet squared. She looked at the cell lock for a long time.

It was so simple, but so complex. There was a thick metal plate one the door, and it was locked into place to the cell wall. A simple key would slide into the key whole at the very top of plat and that would open it. The bars were thin enough so that even a child couldn't fit through them, but wide enough that a hand could.

"You're not getting out." Zuko said sounding annoyed that she would even look. "This is a Fire Nation cell. There is no escape."

She smiled back at him. "That's what they told me last time." She continued to look at the lock.

"Oh, how did you get out last time?" He asked bitterly.

"I'll confess I had some help. But that was a long time ago; I've learned a lot since then."

"These cells were designed to hold in a firebender. You can't get out." He said irritated.

"Wrong. I can't get out using firebending." She said pointing her pointer finger at him, still looking at the lock. It was so simple. It was too simple.

Zuko exhaled noisily to again end the conversation. But Vande wasn't done talking yet.

"I think getting out of the cell will be easy. It's getting off the ship that will bring difficulties." She told him.

He grunted.

"I'm being serious." She said looking at him.

He grunted again.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I see that you will not be a help in our escape. Fine, I can do it on my own." She said stubbornly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Our?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you locked up. Not with Zhao doing the locking up-ing. It wouldn't be right. That reminds me, why did he lock you up?" She asked as if what she was saying was nothing.

"I refused to do what he had ordered me to do." He paused, then said "I'll still be trying to capture your precious avatar." He informed her.

"And I'll still be stopping you." She said smiling at him.

He didn't say anything to her for a long moment. "You'll never even get us out of here." He finally said.

She just shook her head sadly and continued to think. "I'll need to know more about the ship itself. But how…?" She asked herself. She could feel Zuko staring at her, but didn't bother with him.

"I know...! But that's kind of risky." She muttered quietly. "I guess it'd be worth it, though."

"If you're going to plot, do it to yourself." Zuko said bitterly.

She rolled her eyes, and then went to sit against the back wall to continue thinking.

"Are you still planning?" She heard Zuko ask.

"Yes." She answered him.

"Well don't." He spat. "It's not going to get you anywhere but into more trouble."

She smirked. "Well you have the right attitude, but do you have the sprit to back it up?" She teased.

He didn't say anything but she could feel him glaring at her. She continued to think.

Zuko stared at her for a long time. 'She doesn't really think she'll get us out of here does she? Nobody is helping her this time, she can't do it.' He thought to himself.

'You could help her…' Another voice said in his mind. This voice was all that was left of his former innocent self.

'There's no point. There's no hope.' He thought bitterly.

'She has hope.' said the other voice.

'She's a silly little girl!'

'She said she'd help you…" The other voice reminded him.

'I heard her.' He thought angrily.

'That doesn't sound like the stories does it?'

'She probable is trying to manipulate me.'

'Maybe…' said the other voice not sounding like it really believed that.

Zuko sighed to clear his mind, and moved to sit against the back wall as well. He looked over at Vande. He could see her eyes shinning in what little light there was. She had been brave before, but now she was even braver. If anyone could get them out it was her. But that didn't mean she COULD get the out. He was still filled with so much doubt.

"You're not like the girl from the stories…" He said before he could stop himself.

She didn't even look up at him. "That's because the stories aren't true." She said plainly.

"Why should I believe that?" He asked angry again, even though he had started th conversation.

"You practically said it yourself. If I'm not like the girl from the stories and you know _I'm_ real, what does that say about the stories?"

Zuko didn't say anything. What could he say? Even the voice in the back of his mind was speechless to that.

He could always say that he didn't know she was real. She could be using him. But he didn't really believe that, not that he didn't want to though.

He sighed again to fill the silence, he was tired, and his eyes were drooping. He had been up all night the night before, tracking the avatar. It must be very late by now, and there was no point in forcing himself to stay up. He lay down to fall asleep.

"Good night Zuko." He heard Vande speak softly.

He didn't say anything for a second. It had shocked him, and he didn't know why at first. Then it hit him, he was being so rude, but she was still being kind. "Good night." He muttered.

When he opened his eyes the next day, it was to Vandes voice. She was talking to somebody out side the jail cell. It was a guard. He must have been the man that delivered meals since Zuko could see a bowl of gray mush and a small cup of water next to the door in the cell.

"Look, just go tell him that I have information that he'll want, and that I wish to speak to him about it." Vande said calmly.

"I need to know what the information is first." The guard said. "Just tell me what it's about."

"It's about the Avatar. Tell him that." Vande said.

The guard left.

"What do you know about the Avatar?" Zuko asked, standing up and walking over to the bars the separated them.

"I suggest you save your water." was all she told him.

"What?" He asked confused and angered.

"Save you water." She said slower.

"I can hear just fine! Why should I save my water?" He shouted.

She smirked. "Because I suggest it."

He growled at her. But she just walked over to her own water and picked up the cup.

"Oh good!" She said happily.

"What?" He hated asking that.

"The water is freezing solid." She said smiling at him.

"Why is that good?" He asked getting angrier by the second.

"Just trust me. These cells are just warm enough-"

"I wouldn't call them warm at all!" Zuko interrupted.

"They're just warm enough that I bet we can heat our hands to the point where we can melt the water, but if we let them freeze, we can dump them out of the cups and store them, and return the empty cups without anyone expecting a thing." She told him.

He just glared at her.

"Look if you want out of here, you'll have to trust me." She said.

"Why should I?" He asked stubbornly.

"Because," She said just as stubbornly. "I'm trying to help you."

Before he could say another word, they heard a guard man approaching. He opened Vandes cell and cuffed her hands in a big metal ball so she firebend, and lead her away.

Zuko watched her leaving.

"What is she up too?" He asked himself aloud.

It was an hour before she returned. She was badly beaten and unconscious. But the second the guards were gone, she opened her eyes.

"Are they gone?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said, walking back to bars that separated them. "What happened?"

"I told Zhao that I knew where the Avatar was, and I'd tell him if he set me free." She said.

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?" Zuko bellowed. "THAT WAS WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH! For a second I really thought you may have had something! But that was your stupid plan to get out! Trade yourself for information! Are you really that STUPID?"

"No." She said calmly. "That wasn't my plan. It was part of my plan."

He was silent. He just glared at her.

"Would you like me to fill you in Zuko?" She asked.

"No…" He muttered, walking away.

"You have to trust me Zuko." She said. "Otherwise this really won't work."

He still said nothing to her, and his back was turned.

"What will it take?" She asked.

Zuko finally turned around. "The truth." He answered.

"About?"

There was a pause. "The stories."

She was quiet for a very long moment, thinking about the question. "Well, the stories are all lies." She said at last.

"Then tell me the true story. Tell me what really happened?" Zuko asked.

"I've never told anyone that…" She whispered, moving to sit along the back wall, right next to the bars that separated them.

He followed her movement, and sat right next to her. "Well, now would be a good time to start." He said.

"I didn't kill my parents, for starters, but I was there when they died." She said.

He nodded her to start from the beginning.

"Well, my mother really was a firebender, of course, since I am one too. She was the daughter of a very important, rich man fire nation man. Her name was Sashinka. My father really was an earthbender. He really was King Bumi grandson. His name was Jinawah. After _my_ grandfather died, he was the hire to the thrown. The only hire. He and my mother feel in love. They weren't forced to marry by the Fire Lord OR King Bumi. Then they had me, and I became the second hire. But my father was going to give up his right to the thrown and give it to me when King Bumi died, because I would bring peace to the nations because I was a firebender, but I was also going to be the earth Queen. My parents told me it was my destiny. Everybody in the Earth kingdom loved me. And some in the Fire Nation did too… until…" Her voice faded.

"Until?" Zuko urged.

"Until one day, when I was ten. I had spent my whole life training fire and earth and water and even air. But mostly fire and earth, even though I could only bend fire. But I was learning many fighting techniques; I was going to be one of the best fighters in the world because I would need to protect myself against those people that didn't want peace. However, that day it wasn't me the man wanted died. He killed my parents and made it look like I did it. I saw the whole thing, but I… I just couldn't stop him. When he left, he told me that the world was going to think it was me that did it, and if I told a single soul it was him they wouldn't believe me. I knew he was right, so I ran. It was all I could do. The nations were now pinned against me now; I didn't know what to do. The earth kingdom thought I did it so I could become the hire sooner, they didn't know my father would have given it up anyway. They thought that next I was going to kill King Bumi. The fire nation thought the same thing, and assumed that my mother tried to stop me. They wanted revenge on her death.

"I lived on the run for about one year until I was caught by the same man that killed my family. He took me to the Fire Nation for my execution. But I was saved." There was no forced emotion in her voice; in fact there was very little emotion at all. It was clear she was trying not to show it. But there was so much grief behind the bluntness of her words, and she could never really hide how much it hurt to talk about.

"You were s-saved?" Zuko asked, also trying to hide the pity and sorrow he felt for her.

"Yes, by a boy. He had seen me come in and I guess he could feel what I felt inside. All the fear and grief. He helped me escape. I never even got the chance to ask his name, or ask why he did it, or even thank him." She said. "I've been in hiding since, though. Look I know it's crazy, and I wouldn't blame you for not believing me, but you asked for the real story and that's it."

"Do you have a real plan to get us out of here?" He asked.

She smiled broadly. She took that to mean, 'I don't know if I believe you, but I trust you to get me out of here.'

"Yes." She told him.

"I don't want to hear it; you're still a foolish girl. But if you need help… I'll see what I can do. And when the time comes, and you haven't been caught, I'll hear your plan and I might go with you."

"That's all I ask." She said still smiling.


	3. Your Eyes

For about four more days, everyday Vande would be taken away for questioning about the Avatar, and come back beaten and pretending to be unconscious. She and Zuko would talk, and before long they trusted each other.

When Vande came back from her questioning that day, she was unconscious like normal, and when the guards left, Zuko waited for her to sit up. But she didn't.

"Vande?" He asked. But she didn't respond. This time she really was unconscious. He could hardly believe it. "Vande!" He tried again, still no response, so he waited.

About an hour later she woke up with a soft moan.

"Vande?" Zuko asked again. "Are you up?"

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"What happened?" He asked almost sounding concerned.

"I broke free from the guards and ran for it." She answered sitting up very slowly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It was part of my plan. I needed to know a fast way out of here, and to see what the deck looks like. I did, but they of course caught me." She said.

"It was part of your plan? He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"So it's almost done then?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied again.

"Alright, what's you plan?"

"Well, every time I go up for questioning, I've been getting a good tour of the ship. And now I know how to get out of here." She told him.

"What about the water?"

"Well, these locks were made to hold in a firebender. Not a waterbender." She said.

"But you're not a waterbender." He pointed out.

"I don't have to be. See if melt the water into the lock there and let if freeze, since water expands when it freezes, it'll brake off the side of the lock and all I'll have to do is melt away the water, and I can just unlock it." She said smiling.

"How did you know that?" He inquired.

"I studied water remember." She said smiling.

"Wouldn't the water just expand out the key hole?"

"That's why I have this." She pulled out a small metal slab. "It will slide perfectly into the key holes to stop that water from doing that."

"Alright, well, when we get to the desk, we swim to shore?" He asked pointing out that they wouldn't be able to swim to shore.

"I've thought of that to. I wasn't just pretending to be unconscious so that they'd stop beating me. The guards were a little more talkative when they thought I couldn't hear. To night the ship stops at shore for the night to restock. It'll be stopping at the earth town Krumb. We can escape tonight." She said still smiling.

Zuko was quiet for a long moment. "This might work." He said at last.

"I can't do it alone though." She informed him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if I get caught, I can't fight them all off by myself, but if I had you to help me, that increase my chances of getting away." She smiled at him. "So are you coming?" She asked

"Well, I either come, or stay here. Here leads to a big possibility of death. Your way does too though." He said weighing his options.

"My way will be more fun…" She added.

"I'll come." He said smirking.

She smiled back. "Wonderful."

That night they carried out her plan. Vande melted the saved water into the lock, and slipped the metal over it. Just as she said it would, it popped the side off.

"Wow…" Was all Zuko had said when she repeated the process for him because she had only one slab.

"Come on." She said unlocking it.

She led the way out of the cells room, up some dark steps. There was one guard outside the cells room, and he was asleep. Vande had not expected him, but it worked out anyway.

They were being as quiet as they could be and not talking because they couldn't risk somebody hearing them.

She led Zuko to the deck of the ship, and they darted behind some large crates and inched toward the ramp down. There was nobody on the deck for the most part. They were only being careful. But every now and then a soldier would walk up the ramp returning to the ship from his time in Krumb.

The got to the side of the ship where the ramp was and looked over it, the cost was clear so the shot down the ramp, as quiet but fast as they could. And they were in the town.

"We still need to be careful. There are still soldier in town." Zuko whispered, after they ran away from the ship and around the nearest building.

Vande nodded. "Did you see the woods west of here when we were on the ship?" She asked him.

"Yes. Is that were we're going?"

She nodded. "Come on." She started west to the trees.

The ship was long out of view by now, and they both were feeling more relaxed.

"I can't believe you did…" Zuko said still in shock about it.

"I said I could." She smiled at him. She was glowing with joy, and in the moon light. Zuko hadn't noticed this before, but she was beautiful. "You just needed to trust me."

"Trust isn't easy for me." He told her looking away.

"It's not easy for me either. You just have to trust the right people." She told him.

He nodded. "You know, I've been meaning to ask. Who really killed your parents?"

She looked at him. "Does that mean you believe me?"

He smirked. "It means I trust you."

She smiled, and then it faded a little and she looked away. "It was my uncle; my mothers' brother." She paused, and looked at him. "It was Zhao. He didn't want me to bring any kind of peace at all, and he couldn't think of better way." She looked away again.

Zuko stopped and reached his arm out to stop her as well. He waited till she looked at him, and never let go of her arm. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He sounded angry, sympathetic, and even maybe a little hurt.

"It's not because I didn't want you know." She told him.

"Then why?" He asked again, sound angrier.

"I was scared. He's the only man in the world that scares me. I saw him slaughter my parents! I couldn't bring myself to say it." She paused at looked away. "When he was questioning me, he wasn't just beating me. He kept reminding me of… that day."

This was the saddest Zuko had ever seen her. Saying, admitting, all this was making it imposable for her to hide from it.

"You trusted me with your past. It's only fair I do the same." He finally said. And with that, he told her everything about his sister, his mother, and his father. He told her about the days leading up to the day in the war room, he told her about the day in the war room, and he told her about the day he got banished. She listened to it all, just staring at him.

When he was done, he found that he was not looking at her, and when he did, she smiled at him.

"Does it feel as nice for to talk about as that as it did for me when I talked about my past?" She asked. He was still holding her hand, only his grip was much looser and it was as if he were holding it for comfort now.

He nodded slowly staring into her eyes. "It's like a weight has been lifted from my heart." He felt different know. It was a feeling he didn't want to go away. This feeling had nothing to do with the weight lifted from his heart, and more to do with Vandes smile.

She nodded too. "I know the feeling."

He couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't talking about weight being lifted, but the other feeling. He smiled at her. It was a real smile, not a smirk. It'd been a long time since that had happened.

Her smile broadened when she saw his smile. She was staring at his eyes. No. She was staring into his eyes. They were so familiar. The way they were now, when he was smiling, not the way they were before. She could feel her heart pounding harder.

Suddenly there was a cry form behind them.

"Hey! You two! Stop where you are!"

They looked over and saw a soldier running towards them. They turned and started to run away from him. Other soldiers were joining him.

Next thing they knew they were running from ten armed firebenders. They had almost reached the woods where they would easily lose them. That's when things went from bad to worse. In a despite attempt not to let them get away, one of the soldiers threw a poison dark they had seize from Zuko when he was first taken in. The dart hit Vande in the back.

She tried to be stronger then it, but it was only seconds before she fell, unable to move.

Zuko looked back at her and say her on the floor. He turned sharply around to grab. He quickly reached for her and picked her up into his armes. He pulled the dart out of her back, and threw her over his shoulder with ease. In seconds he was running into the wood.

He ran for what felt like forever. He had lost them a long time ago, but just to me on the safe side he ran for another almost half hour. When at last he did stop, he put Vande down, leaning against a tree, and sat across from her.

She couldn't move, but she was staring at him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

It took awhile, but once he was breathing normal she said, "You didn't leave me…"

He smiled again. "Of course not. You saved my life, I saved yours, we're even."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

He nodded. "Thank you as well. You should sleep now. That poison should ware of by morning."

"And when morning comes what do we do? I never planed this far." She asked.

"Well, I'm going to steal a ship and go find my Uncle. I suggest you do the same." He told her.

She gave him a weird look.

"Well, don't find _your _uncle. Find the Avatar." He said with another small smile.

She laughed. "Oh! Okay, you had me worried for a second."

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders laying her down so she could sleep. "Tomorrow we're back to being enemies again." He told her.

"Fare enough." She smiled. "Good night Zuko."

"Good night Vande."

That night Vande dreamt.

_She was eleven again. She was locked up in the cold, dark, damp cell. She was awaiting her death._

_There was a strange noise behind her in her cell. She jumped up startled and locked where the noise was coming from. She could see one of the big bricks moving, and suddenly it popped out. She could see the shadows of a boy looking up from the hole. _

_"This way." He told her. "Follow me." He waved for her to follow him._

_"What's going on?" She asked._

_"I'm setting you free." He told her. "Please. Follow me." He turned a stared curling down the tunnel, she followed him. _

_The tunnel was at least a mile long, but when they reach the end they were by the ocean. He led the short walk to the beach, where she saw a small row boat. _

_"Can you row? He asked._

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_"There's an island just out of view there." He pointed. "Row too it. They have a lot trading ships at the docks there. I'm sure you can find you're way away from here on a ship." He told her._

_Again she nodded. "I can."_

_"Now go, it won't be long till they see you're gone." He turned around now and for the first time she saw his face._

_He had black her tied into a ponytail. It was his eyes though that stuck out. Gold and innocent. It was when she looked into his eyes, the he began to change. His face and body grew, and she grew with him. His hair changed, and a scare formed around his left eye. He grew muscle and even taller. As he got bigger so did she. And the scenery began to change before her eyes as well. The beach, and ocean, and the little row boat were gone. There now was a town. She recognized it as Krumb. She also recognized the boy, no, the man that stood before her now. It was Zuko. He'd changed a lot since he was a kid, but his eyes were the same. It was his eyes that drew her closer. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him. Or rather, he was kissing her. They were kissing each other._

_The city was gone now too, all she could see was his eyes, and the moon and stares._

She would up with a jolt. She immediately looked over to where Zuko was; only he wasn't there. He was gone.

_"Tomorrow we're back to being enemies again."_ He'd said that the night before and now he was gone.

She sat there for a long time. It was Zuko that had saved her when she was eleven. She couldn't believe it. Mostly because she had spent so much time with him, and never realized. She had seen the boy who saved her, and she didn't thank him for saving her that day. At least now she knew his name.

Vande walked to Krumb a little later thinking about her dream the whole way. When she got there, she did just as Zuko had told her to do. She stole a boat and left to find the Avatar.

She did too, a week later. And after some convincing and many stories and explanations later, the Avatar and his friends all accepted her and allowed her for travel with them.

It wasn't long until they were all friends, and Vande was fulfilling her destiny. She was happy… ish.


	4. Waking up

Vande woke up with a start, her eyes open wide.

"Vande? You okay?" She heard Aang say.

She looked over and saw him pulling his camping stuff up onto Appa.

"It was only a dream." She told him.

It had been a week since she had joined Aang and his friends, and a week since Krumb. She was having a very hard time forgetting Zuko though, and she wasn't sure yet what she was going to do. She kept having that dream about him. And the thought of it being him who saved her when she was eleven was very haunting. The scary part was that she didn't find it to be haunting in necessarily bad way. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew that had to stop.

Aang looked at her questionably. "Really, what was it about?"

"Appa tried to eat me." She lied with a small laugh. She didn't like lying, but she couldn't very well tell him what the dream really was.

He wouldn't have gotten mad or anything if he knew she was dreaming about kissing Zuko. No, if anyone, Sokka would be the one who was mad. Aang just wouldn't understand. Katara might. She was really excepting Vande. It took a little longer to get Sokka to just agree that she could stay. Sokka wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't trust firebenders. She didn't blame him. Luckily though, Katara and Aang didn't see a firebender, they saw just a girl. But still, she didn't think it would be the right time to tell anyone that she was dreaming of the Fire Lords son.

Aang laughed. "That's silly. Appa wouldn't do that, would you?" He patted Appas' side, and the bison grunted.

"It was scary…" She muttered, standing up.

Sokka woke up with a yawn. "What was scary?"

"Vande had a dream Appa tried to eat her." Aang told him.

He was quiet for second. "I've had that dream too! It IS scary! Were his eyes glowing red?"

"Uh… sure." Vande said blinking at him. "You should walk up Katara, Sokka. We Need to get moving."

Sokka nodded. "Hey! Katara! Get up!" He shouted.

"I could have done that…" Vande muttered rolling up her sleeping bag.

Katara groaned. "I'm up I'm up…"

"Come on hurry up you guys, I'm ready to go now." Aang was sitting on Appas' head.

"We're coming hold on." Vande throwing her things up onto Appas' back while the other two finished rolling things up.

A moment later, Katara and Sokka were climbing up Appa, and Vande was throwing up a few last things.

Unexpectedly something shot threw the air and Aang jumped up barely dodging a fire ball. Hit Appa and he started to fly up, taking everybody but Vande with him, which was okay with Vande.

"Aang! I'll meet you later." She shouted to him, and he was gone.

Zuko jumped out from the trees Landing feet away from her.

"Long time no see." He spat, closing in on her.

"We're back to being enemies then?" She asked smirking, and taking a step back.

"It's nice it when a plan follows through like this." He told her taking a big step forward and shooting fire at her from his foot.

Vande jumped up and leaped over him landing behind him. Before he could turn and see her, she tried to shot a fireball at him, but spun around just in time to dodged it with no trouble. He went to kick her, but she caught his foot and threw him back. He landed on his feet and came back at her with a punch and hit her right in the gut and she flew back. He continued the attack with a fire ball to her stomach but she rolled away just in time.

Vande and Zuko fought for a while longer, until finally Vande had trapped Zuko between a tree, and her fire filled fist only to inches from his face.

He glared at her, and she smirked. She let her hand burn out and dropped it to her side. Then she turned around and started walking away from him.

Zuko blinked. "What are you doing?"

She turned back around. "Returning the favor." She said. "You spared me and now I've spared you. So we're even." She smiled.

"What are you talking about? When I saved your life I was already repaying you!" He spat angrily at her.

She was still smiling. "Not the first time."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. 'She knows… She can't know!' He thought.

"Besides, I don't think you were really giving me your best just then. I saw you fighting at day in Tarrain. I think you could have done better." She turned around again to leave, but stopped and looked back. "By the way. Thanks." She said, turning back to leave.

"For what?" He spate. He couldn't leave how much of an upper hand she'd gotten on him just by talking. He hadn't really notice how easy he had gone on her. But did that mean she was going easy on him too?

Again she turned to face him, only this time she only turned her head. "Zuko, I thing we've already clarified I'm not stupid. I've figured it all out by now. That's why you left so quickly that day. The more I was with you; the closer I was to realizing it who you were. You didn't want be to know, because you were afraid that then I wouldn't see you as an enemy. But really, you don't have to worry about that. All I have to do is repay the favor, as I just did. Now I don't owe you the time of day. Good bye Zuko." She said starting to leave again.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

She shrugged still walking away. "The day you left. Since I repaid, now just ignore the miner facts. I can forget you and how it was you that saved me. I was having trouble with that before, but now my mind will be happy I'll be able to sleep calmly at night. Now, g-o-o-d b-y-e Zuko."

He couldn't think of what to say to that, he just stared at her. He watched her turn and leave. He left too. He walked back to his ship deep in thought.

When he got there he was met by his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko! Care to joint me for cup of tea? It will clear you mind." He said joyfully.

"Not now Uncle." Zuko said irritably.

"You're thinking of that girl aren't you? What was her name? The one that helped you get away from Zhao and is now with the Avatar. Hand? No. Sand? No…" He was smiling, he knew the name, he just wanted Prince Zuko to say it.

"Vande!" Zuko roared, the stopped realizing what he'd said.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea? It will clear your mind." He asked again.

Zuko sat in his Uncles room drink tea.

"Tell your Uncle of the girl Vande." He had said to him.

"I don't want to talk about her Uncle." Zuko said grumpily.

"Is she _the_ Vande? The one who was framed for killing her parents?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked surprised.

"I know everything." He replied. "So I take it she is."

"Yes…" Zuko said stubbornly.

"And you can't stop thinking about her?" He asked.

Zuko glared at him. "I don't want to talk about her Uncle!"

He was quiet for a second. "Is she pretty?" He whispered.

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted standing up.

"Zuko calm down. I'm only trying to say you can't hide from her forever. If you like, you will find her. Whether you want to or not." His Uncle stood up too.

"I don't like her! I'm thinking about her. I'm not going to find her!" Zuko stormed from the room.

His uncle sighed. "Well, that went better then I'd planned." He sat back down and continued to drink his tea.

That night, Zuko heard those words as he lay awake in bed, "You can't hide from her forever. If you like, you will find her. Whether you want to or not."

We lay in his bed, afraid to sleep, and dream of her again. Ever since he'd left her, she'd been on his mind.

His Uncle had noticed the change in him, and it took two weeks till he was back to his old self. But the dreams of her were still troubling his mind. Not because dreaming it was that bad, it was the waking up he really didn't like. He stood up out of bed. He needed fresh air. He walked out of his room down a hallway and up some stairs onto the deck of his ship.

Next thing he knew he was off the ship completely and walking through the woods. The fresh night air surrounding him.

He didn't know how long he had been walking when he turned around. But it had been over an hour. He was half way back when he heard something move in front of him. When he took a few steps closer, he moved around a big tree he was in a small grove with no trees. Facing him, five feet away was Vande.

Vande stared at him for a long second. Zuko raised his hands to fight but she shook her head. "Not now." She pleaded.

He blinked and lowered his hands.

"Look, remember how I said if I repaid you for saving me that day, I'd be able to forget that it was you who saved me? Well I was wrong. I was way wrong. I can't forget, as much as I want to. I have something I need to tell you." She stepped forward toward him.

He stepped back putting his hands up telling her to stop.

She did. "Come on, I'm not hear to fight. I didn't even know I'd find you. Please trust me." She said.

He put his hands down. He couldn't help it. Even though they were enemies now, he still trusted her more then he ever wanted to.

She walked up to him slowly. "Zuko…I… I love you." She said putting her hand on his arm.

He was silent for a second, and then pushed her back. "Don't." He said. And he walked past her.

"Thank you." He heard her call after him. He turned around confused. "I had those feelings," She said. "And I didn't want to. You doing something like that, really slaps me into my place." It was know that he could see tears running down her face. "So thank you!" She turned around and started running away.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was casing after her, calling for her stop. At least he caught up with her and grabbed her to make her stop running.

She spun around and looked at him. "Did you forget to tell me something? Like how I'm a silly little girl." She asked, still crying.

"I did forget to tell you something, but not that. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Zuko woke up from his dream. He was in his bed. He'd never even left. He rubbed his head. This was getting out of control. He had dreamt of kissing her before, and that was weird enough. But telling her he loved her…


	5. Understanding

"Katara? Are you awake?" Vande whispered to her friend. It was late, and everybody had long since gone to bed. Aang and Sokka, even Appa and Momo could be heard snoring, but for what she could tell, Katara couldn't.

"Yeah…" Katara said sighing.

"Not tired?" Vande asked.

"No. Are you?" Katara shook her head.

"No." Vande sighed.

"Want to go for a walk?" Katara asked sitting up.

"Sure." Vande said sitting up too.

They both stood and started walking. At first the walk was quiet, but once they were far from there other companions, Katara slowed down there pace. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Vande said looking at her.

"When you were trapped on Zhao ship, who was the man you escaped with?" Katara asked stopping completely.

Vande stopped too. She had never told them anything about Zuko, and this question worried her. "That's a strange question…"

"It's just that, well, you've been talking in your sleep and…" Kataras voice trailed off.

"Oh… I see. Uh, what have I said?" She asked nervously.

"Well, a lot about Prince Zuko. Was he the other guy on the ship?" She asked.

"Yeah. He was." Vande admitted.

"Was he was boy that saved you when you were a kid?" Katara continued.

"Yeah. He was." Vande looked away.

"Is… Is he your friend?" She asked tensely.

"No, we worked together, that's all." Vande said looking Katara in the eyes.

"You… are having a hard time forgetting him aren't you?" Katara looked at her sympathetically.

"I saw a different Zuko. The Zuko I knew wasn't like the one that chases Aang around… He's different." Vande said looking away again.

"I trust you; I know you want to help Aang. But I'm not sure I believe that Zuko can be any different then he is… what did he do to make you feel otherwise?" She asked sitting down on a big rock.

Vande leaned against a tree. "He trusted me, and believed me. And he told me his story. He told me why he looks for the Avatar. And he looked into my eyes and smiled." Her voice was a whisper and dream like.

"You like him a lot then don't you." Katara said.

"I can't help it…" Vande looked at the floor.

"I don't blame you. I'm not mad or anything. I always knew there had to be some good in him, and if anyone can bring it out of him it's you. I believe that."

"Oh, thank you for understanding, I knew if anyone would it's be you." Vande said smiling. "But he's Prince Zuko. I'm nobody. I shouldn't waste my hope on him; he doesn't like me, not like I do him." Vande shook her head sadly.

"You're no a nobody. He knows the real you. The real wonderful you. He'd be crazy not to be thinking about you right now!" Katara said hopefully.

"I don't know…" Vande said smiling sadly.

"Tell me more about the dream, and the real him. I've never had a girl to girl talk with before…" Katara said smiling broadly.

Vande laughed, and as she filled Katara in on ever aspect of Zuko. Zuko leaned against the railing of his ship, being totally sane. At least according to Katara. He was quiet she that he had long gone over the deep end. It'd been for days since his dream of meting Vande in the woods, and he hadn't had a night without dreaming of her since.

He stared down at his reflection. "What's wrong with me?" He asked it. He jumped when he got an answer.

"Nothing at all is wrong with you Zuko." It was his uncle, standing feet behind him.

"Uncle! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zuko ordered.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko. I did not mean to scare you. What are you doing out here this late at night though, I wander." Iroh asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said bitterly looking back into the water.

"You're thinking about her?" Iroh asked.

"Not know Uncle." Was all he said.

"You can't hide from her can you?" Iroh asked.

"I just need to try harder." Zuko said.

"Zuko. You care about her. And if you don't clam her, someone else will." Iroh put his hand on Zuko shoulder.

"Why should I? She's just a girl Uncle." Zuko said looking deeper into his reflection.

"You don't really believe that?" Iroh asked.

"Know. But I should. Beside, why would she let me 'clam' her? What would see want with an exiled prince?" Zuko asked bitterly.

"That's not who you are. Who you are is so much greater. She'd be mad to not be gossiping about you right now to a friend." Iroh laughed.

"That's foolish Uncle." Zuko said.

"It's not." Iroh assured him. "Tell me. Are you eyes pretty?"

"There like the sunrise." Zuko said.

"Good night Zuko." Iroh said.

"Good night Uncle."


	6. Behind their masks

Vande woke up with a start, her eyes open wide.

"Vande? You okay?" She heard Aang say.

She looked over and saw him pulling his camping stuff up onto Appa.

"It was only a dream." She told him.

It had been a week since she had joined Aang and his friends, and a week since Krumb. She was having a very hard time forgetting Zuko though, and she wasn't sure yet what she was going to do. She kept having that dream about him. And the thought of it being him who saved her when she was eleven was very haunting. The scary part was that she didn't find it to be haunting in necessarily bad way. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew that had to stop.

Aang looked at her questionably. "Really, what was it about?"

"Appa tried to eat me." She lied with a small laugh. She didn't like lying, but she couldn't very well tell him what the dream really was.

He wouldn't have gotten mad or anything if he knew she was dreaming about kissing Zuko. No, if anyone, Sokka would be the one who was mad. Aang just wouldn't understand. Katara might. She was really excepting Vande. It took a little longer to get Sokka to just agree that she could stay. Sokka wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't trust firebenders. She didn't blame him. Luckily though, Katara and Aang didn't see a firebender, they saw just a girl. But still, she didn't think it would be the right time to tell anyone that she was dreaming of the Fire Lords son.

Aang laughed. "That's silly. Appa wouldn't do that, would you?" He patted Appas' side, and the bison grunted.

"It was scary…" She muttered, standing up.

Sokka woke up with a yawn. "What was scary?"

"Vande had a dream Appa tried to eat her." Aang told him.

He was quiet for second. "I've had that dream too! It IS scary! Were his eyes glowing red?"

"Uh… sure." Vande said blinking at him. "You should walk up Katara, Sokka. We Need to get moving."

Sokka nodded. "Hey! Katara! Get up!" He shouted.

"I could have done that…" Vande muttered rolling up her sleeping bag.

Katara groaned. "I'm up I'm up…"

"Come on hurry up you guys, I'm ready to go now." Aang was sitting on Appas' head.

"We're coming hold on." Vande throwing her things up onto Appas' back while the other two finished rolling things up.

A moment later, Katara and Sokka were climbing up Appa, and Vande was throwing up a few last things.

Unexpectedly something shot threw the air and Aang jumped up barely dodging a fire ball. Hit Appa and he started to fly up, taking everybody but Vande with him, which was okay with Vande.

"Aang! I'll meet you later." She shouted to him, and he was gone.

Zuko jumped out from the trees Landing feet away from her.

"Long time no see." He spat, closing in on her.

"We're back to being enemies then?" She asked smirking, and taking a step back.

"It's nice it when a plan follows through like this." He told her taking a big step forward and shooting fire at her from his foot.

Vande jumped up and leaped over him landing behind him. Before he could turn and see her, she tried to shot a fireball at him, but spun around just in time to dodged it with no trouble. He went to kick her, but she caught his foot and threw him back. He landed on his feet and came back at her with a punch and hit her right in the gut and she flew back. He continued the attack with a fire ball to her stomach but she rolled away just in time.

Vande and Zuko fought for a while longer, until finally Vande had trapped Zuko between a tree, and her fire filled fist only to inches from his face.

He glared at her, and she smirked. She let her hand burn out and dropped it to her side. Then she turned around and started walking away from him.

Zuko blinked. "What are you doing?"

She turned back around. "Returning the favor." She said. "You spared me and now I've spared you. So we're even." She smiled.

"What are you talking about? When I saved your life I was already repaying you!" He spat angrily at her.

She was still smiling. "Not the first time."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. 'She knows… She can't know!' He thought.

"Besides, I don't think you were really giving me your best just then. I saw you fighting at day in Tarrain. I think you could have done better." She turned around again to leave, but stopped and looked back. "By the way. Thanks." She said, turning back to leave.

"For what?" He spate. He couldn't leave how much of an upper hand she'd gotten on him just by talking. He hadn't really notice how easy he had gone on her. But did that mean she was going easy on him too?

Again she turned to face him, only this time she only turned her head. "Zuko, I thing we've already clarified I'm not stupid. I've figured it all out by now. That's why you left so quickly that day. The more I was with you; the closer I was to realizing it who you were. You didn't want be to know, because you were afraid that then I wouldn't see you as an enemy. But really, you don't have to worry about that. All I have to do is repay the favor, as I just did. Now I don't owe you the time of day. Good bye Zuko." She said starting to leave again.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

She shrugged still walking away. "The day you left. Since I repaid, now just ignore the miner facts. I can forget you and how it was you that saved me. I was having trouble with that before, but now my mind will be happy I'll be able to sleep calmly at night. Now, g-o-o-d b-y-e Zuko."

He couldn't think of what to say to that, he just stared at her. He watched her turn and leave. He left too. He walked back to his ship deep in thought.

When he got there he was met by his Uncle.

"Prince Zuko! Care to joint me for cup of tea? It will clear you mind." He said joyfully.

"Not now Uncle." Zuko said irritably.

"You're thinking of that girl aren't you? What was her name? The one that helped you get away from Zhao and is now with the Avatar. Hand? No. Sand? No…" He was smiling, he knew the name, he just wanted Prince Zuko to say it.

"Vande!" Zuko roared, the stopped realizing what he'd said.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea? It will clear your mind." He asked again.

Zuko sat in his Uncles room drink tea.

"Tell your Uncle of the girl Vande." He had said to him.

"I don't want to talk about her Uncle." Zuko said grumpily.

"Is she _the_ Vande? The one who was framed for killing her parents?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" Zuko asked surprised.

"I know everything." He replied. "So I take it she is."

"Yes…" Zuko said stubbornly.

"And you can't stop thinking about her?" He asked.

Zuko glared at him. "I don't want to talk about her Uncle!"

He was quiet for a second. "Is she pretty?" He whispered.

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted standing up.

"Zuko calm down. I'm only trying to say you can't hide from her forever. If you like, you will find her. Whether you want to or not." His Uncle stood up too.

"I don't like her! I'm thinking about her. I'm not going to find her!" Zuko stormed from the room.

His uncle sighed. "Well, that went better then I'd planned." He sat back down and continued to drink his tea.

That night, Zuko heard those words as he lay awake in bed, "You can't hide from her forever. If you like, you will find her. Whether you want to or not."

We lay in his bed, afraid to sleep, and dream of her again. Ever since he'd left her, she'd been on his mind.

His Uncle had noticed the change in him, and it took two weeks till he was back to his old self. But the dreams of her were still troubling his mind. Not because dreaming it was that bad, it was the waking up he really didn't like. He stood up out of bed. He needed fresh air. He walked out of his room down a hallway and up some stairs onto the deck of his ship.

Next thing he knew he was off the ship completely and walking through the woods. The fresh night air surrounding him.

He didn't know how long he had been walking when he turned around. But it had been over an hour. He was half way back when he heard something move in front of him. When he took a few steps closer, he moved around a big tree he was in a small grove with no trees. Facing him, five feet away was Vande.

Vande stared at him for a long second. Zuko raised his hands to fight but she shook her head. "Not now." She pleaded.

He blinked and lowered his hands.

"Look, remember how I said if I repaid you for saving me that day, I'd be able to forget that it was you who saved me? Well I was wrong. I was way wrong. I can't forget, as much as I want to. I have something I need to tell you." She stepped forward toward him.

He stepped back putting his hands up telling her to stop.

She did. "Come on, I'm not hear to fight. I didn't even know I'd find you. Please trust me." She said.

He put his hands down. He couldn't help it. Even though they were enemies now, he still trusted her more then he ever wanted to.

She walked up to him slowly. "Zuko…I… I love you." She said putting her hand on his arm.

He was silent for a second, and then pushed her back. "Don't." He said. And he walked past her.

"Thank you." He heard her call after him. He turned around confused. "I had those feelings," She said. "And I didn't want to. You doing something like that, really slaps me into my place." It was know that he could see tears running down her face. "So thank you!" She turned around and started running away.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was casing after her, calling for her stop. At least he caught up with her and grabbed her to make her stop running.

She spun around and looked at him. "Did you forget to tell me something? Like how I'm a silly little girl." She asked, still crying.

"I did forget to tell you something, but not that. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Zuko woke up from his dream. He was in his bed. He'd never even left. He rubbed his head. This was getting out of control. He had dreamt of kissing her before, and that was weird enough. But telling her he loved her…


End file.
